


Polaroids

by Spoonzi



Series: The Same Sad Story [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, F/M, Past Fic, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Memories of Rick’s past as told through the girl in the photos.





	Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> This can be kinda sad so just be warned. I hope you like it!
> 
> Generic Rick x Alien! Female! OC

Every time Rick saw that box he wanted to burn it and everything inside. Now he couldn't even muster up enough energy to be angry at Jerry and Beth who were looking at him like they had been caught with their pants down. Old photographs spread on the kitchen table in front of them. He knew them all down to every last detail. All of them taken by her with that stupid Polaroid camera he had made her. Every single one labeled with her tiny, curly handwriting.

The first was on the day he had made it. She’d seen them at an earth store and begged him for one for hours. The date was simply scrawled on it. It was of him, her, and Bird Person. He was wearing his stage outfit and she had dragged him down to her height by the ring in his choker to get the picture. BP had been caught just over his shoulder talking to Squanchy who was just out of view of the camera. She was grinning wide with two fingers hooked through the metal ring and he had been looking down at her with the most exasperated expression. She had worn her Homemade Flesh Curtains shirt that day and you could see it in all its graffitied glory.

The second had been labeled _idiot_ _genius_ with a little smiley face beside it. It depicted her grinning like an idiot while he worried about his clothes in the mirror beside her. She was as beautiful as ever wearing one of the guys shirts over a pair of high-waisted shorts and he was wearing a blue button up trying to figure out if he wanted to wear the sleeves rolled up or not. It had been the night he had went on his first date with Beth's mother and by god she was so excited her antenna were standing on end. Her kind lived and died by the customs of soulmates and she said she knew that Beth's mother was his.

Now he looked back and knew she was lying. It was definitely his name written on the inside of her wrist. 

The third was of her standing beside a bed with the camera held high to capture the sight behind her. It simply read _Bonded_ and it showed him and Diane dead asleep with her head on his chest, her white dress blanketed over the both of them like clouds. It had been their wedding day and you could see the stark contrast of her deep pink hair against her grey bridesmaid dress. She had little vines of dourroot twisted along both of her antenna having argued with them that it brought good luck and her slightly too sharp teeth glowed white against her ebony skin.

The next one was of them all dog tired on the couch. Beth was cradled in his arms finally sleeping with her mother barely awake resting her head on the alien woman's shoulder. It had been the first night that they had been home after Beth's birth. She was more beautiful than she had ever been. Her long tresses messily bunched on top of her head in a purple elastic, baggy spitup stained tee hanging off one shoulder, too large grey eyes sleepily gazing at the camera. It had been labeled _Offspringing_.

The last picture had a letter written on the back of it. It hadn't been taken by her but by him. It was of her holding baby Beth. She was wearing a garish yellow sundress and her hair was hanging around her in a waterfall of clashing, rose color. She had a serene little smile on her face as the sunlight streamed through the window and she danced through the kitchen humming to her goddaughter a goodbye song of her people. Only he didn't know that then.

"Who is this, Dad?" Beth questions holding up that last picture and for a moment he forgot to hiss something like ‘can't you read?’ He looked hard at the photograph and he could almost hear the chime of the bells on he anklets and antenna rings she wore. He could almost smell the laarloght blood she used as perfume. He could almost taste the early morning dew that hung in the air and stuck to their bare feet.

"She's the woman I should have realized I was in love with before it was too late," he murmured and took a swig from his flask. He vividly remembered the way she would swipe it from him and take a swig when she was reading and he clenched his teeth as Jerry took the Polaroid labeled _Destinii_ into his hands.

"Sometimes it's hard to remember that you're human too," the younger man spoke and for the millionth time Rick wished he wasn't human.


End file.
